


The Interview...

by ksstarfire



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen, Getting to know you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 20:53:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7006171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksstarfire/pseuds/ksstarfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2 Reporters/2 Detectives/One Question/Mike Drop</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Interview...

Two female reporters are given the same interview questions to ask the guys... one on one, in separate rooms. First question:

 

Reporter #1 to Starsky: "If you were in a room, blindfolded, and 20 other men walked into the room, would you be able to pick out your partner, Kenneth Hutchinson, without touching or speaking?"

Starsky: "Yes. Without a doubt."

Reporter #1: "Really?! How?"

Starsky: "His energy."

Reporter #1: "What? What do you mean?

Starsky: " Hutch ... hums."

Reporter #1: "Hums? All the men who walk in the room will be told not to make ANY sound..."

Starsky: "No, he won't make a sound. He has this quiet, intense energy. It... hums... yanno, like high intensity power lines? If you stand near them, you can hear and feel them hum?

Reporter # 1: "Yes."

Starsky: "I will FEEL that hum. And KNOW it's Hutch. Easy."  
########################################################################################################

Reporter #2: "If you were in a room, blindfolded, and 20 other men walked into the room, would you be able to pick out your partner, David Starsky, without touching or speaking?"

Hutch: "Yes. Instantly."

Reporter #2: "Wow, pretty confident aren't you?"

Hutch: "Yes."

Reporter #2: "How would you know? They can't speak or make noise or touch you."

Hutch: "His energy."

Reporter #2: "What do you mean?"

Hutch: "He hums."

Reporter #2: "I told you, he won't be allowed to speak."

Hutch: "He won't be speaking. He has this vibrant energy, like when two power lines touch and arc. Or when lightning strikes. It... hums. I will FEEL that hum. And KNOW it's Starsk. Easy."  
#####################################################################################################

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Interview... II](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7011709) by [xeno_23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xeno_23/pseuds/xeno_23)




End file.
